


Same

by Han (Hwinter451)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BoyxBoy, F/F, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Jennie and jisoo are so in love, Jennie's bad at feelings and proposing, Jimin's not having a great week, Kissing, Love, M/M, TaeKook if you squint, Winter, basically a cheesy Christmas movie set in Korea, chaelisa's just trying to take a vacation, hobi's loud, namjin are good parents, yoongi's bad at feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwinter451/pseuds/Han
Summary: Jimin just wants to be alone....But of course Jisoo had to get upset and Jennie had to jump into the han river and Yoongi just had to be there.but looking at it now, he can't complain.





	Same

It was 7:05 am when Chaeyoung had called him. 

Jimin certainly wasn't expecting a call from the brunette for she was across the world, spending her winter holiday in New Zealand with her girlfriend and family. 

"Chae, you know I love you, but it's been a really rough week--"

"It's not about me. It's Jennie." Chae cut him off, her breath uneven. "And you know very well that I'd handle it myself but I'm more than 1,000 miles away, so..." 

Jimin had never seen her so anxious. 

"I'll head over there right now." Jimin assured the worried girl on the other end of the line "what happened?" 

"Her and Jisoo had a tiff? And the han river was somehow involved? I don't know! But she needs you, now!" 

Hurriedly, the brunette grabbed the nearest jumper and sweats as well as his backpack and keys.

"I'm on my way now. Don't worry Chae." 

-

"Jennie Kim, this better be good." Jimin mumbled under his breath as he opened the door and headed towards Jennie's room. 

He was not expecting what he saw. 

There was Jennie, pale and purple lipped, heaped in a pile of blankets. And Min fucking Yoongi, continuously readjusting said blankets.

"What the hell happened to you?" 

The brunette coughed in response, her eyes tightly shut.

Yoongi sighed and turned to face Jimin "she jumped in the han river." 

Jimin shut his eyes tightly, hoping that the scene before him would disappear when he opened them again. 

But no. Jennie was still in bed, looking lifeless. And Min Yoongi was still just there with all of his perfection. 

And Jimin wanted to punch him.

And maybe kiss him too.

"Why is she not at a hospital right now?" Jimin asked is the calmest voice he could muster, hurrying over to Jennie's bed. 

"You better not take me to the hospital, Yoonie!" The lump of blankets growled, shifting slightly. 

Yoongi gave him a look and Jimin exhaled again. 

"Than I guess we'll have to heal you here." 

Jimin set his backpack down by the dresser, his motherly instincts taking over as he texted a list of items to Yoongi. 

The older boy furrowed his brow, looking up from his phone "what's this?" 

"Well, you're already here. Might as well be useful." Jimin mumbled bitterly, exiting the bedroom to look through Jennie's medicine cabinet. 

Yoongi followed, staying close behind the brunette "listen, Jimin-" 

"Don't wanna hear it right now, Min. One of my best friends is sick and I have to take care of her. So please," he pauses and finally looks at the blonde. "don't make this harder on me." 

Jimin retrieves what he was looking for and hurries past Yoongi into the bedroom, leaving the older stunned.

-

"What's this stuff for?" Yoongi asks for what seems like the eighteenth time. 

"Clears the nasal passages." Jimin responds blandly, sorting through the bag of remedies Yoongi had retrieved from the store.

Yoongi laughs "you sure you're not studying to become a nurse?" 

Jimin couldn't help but smile.

And that's what he really really hated about Min Yoongi. Even after all that he's done, Jimin still smiles at his lame jokes and turns a deep shade of red when their hands brush. 

"I'm gonna be a dancer actually." Jimin says, smiling. 

Yoongi smiles too "I love it when you do that." 

This has Jimin blushing all over again. 

"What?" Jimin responds, looking up from what he was doing and meeting Yoongi's eyes.

Yoongi looks down and scratches his neck, suddenly overwhelmed by Jimin's sudden eye contact. 

"When you say you're gonna be a dancer, you sound so surprised. Like you thought you'd end up in law school and all the sudden you're following your dream.." 

Yoongi steps closer, lifting Jimin's chin with his hand and using the other hand to trap him against the counter. 

"It's really fucking cute." 

Jimin's breath hitches at the sudden closeness. If he stepped forward, he could seal the space between them. 

"Jimin! I swear if you're making out with Yoongi, I'll kill you! I eat in that kitchen!" Jennie called, but Yoongi didn't move. 

Blushing deep, Jimin wiggled his way out of Yoongi's embrace and hurried to Jennie's room. 

-

"So," Jimin begins once Jennie's coughing fit subsides "mind telling me why exactly you jumped into the han river?" 

Jimin had managed to get Jennie's temperature down to a steady 102 using some advice he'd found on google, but was still wondering how this mess began.

"Jisooah." The girl responded weekly. 

Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed at Jennie's love sick stupidity, knowing exactly where she was coming from 

The girl coughed again and Jimin combed a piece of her knotty hair away from her face with his finger. 

"I told her I was moving to New York." 

Like whiplash, Jimin's head snapped quickly towards the older "what the fuck do you mean you're moving to New York?" 

Jennie sighs "ya that's pretty much how she reacted, but if she let me finish..." 

Slowly, Jennie sat up and reached toward the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. After rummaging through them for a few minutes, she retrieved her favorite pair of jeans and pulled a velvet box from the pocket.

"Oh." 

"Ya." Jennie sighed again, burrowing under the blankets once again "she told me that if I was being serious, she'd never speak to me again..." 

Jimin frowned, taking Jennie's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"I had everything planned." She began. 

"Jisoo... she hates her job. She hates how they make her act, how they make her dress." She rambles, playing with the dead ends of her hair "but these New York magazines, they're practically begging for her work. They don't care about any of that other shit. They want her for her talent.

"And after I graduate, Namjoon's gonna sign me. In America. I'm gonna be signed to a major label in America!" Jennie exclaims "but I couldn't do it without Jisoo there." 

Jimin inhales again, his grip tightening around Jennie's hand "but what about us?" 

"Oh, Jiminie." Jennie smiles sadly "of course I'll miss you! But this is what I have to do. I feel it. Besides, doesn't look like any of this is gonna happen unless Jisoo starts talking to me again." 

"Ok," Yoongi starts, making his presence known in the doorway of the bedroom "you had a fight with Jisooah, but how'd you end up in the Han River?"

Jennie groans dramatically "I was getting to that!" 

Jimin stifles a giggle and Yoongi glares.

"So I told her that yes, I was moving to New York and I was about to propose, but instead she yelled at me for five minutes and ran away. Told me not to follow her." 

Jennie's voice grows lower as she speaks, her eyes in her lap.

"Jennie..."

"I just didn't know what to do and I was freaking out and the river was right there, so I...just..." 

"Jumped." Yoongi finished, frowning deeply. 

"Luckily Kookie, Tae and Hobi we're walking by and saw me." Jennie remarked drily, as if she would've preferred to wither away in the cold waters of the Han River. 

Jimin ran a finger over Jennie's knuckles "Jen-" 

"Please. Don't be pitiful, it makes it worse." 

With that the girl roles over on her side and pulls the blankets up over her face. 

-

The remaining two were now on the living room couch. Outside, the snow was beginning to fall slowly. 

Jimin, who had been nervously biting his nails, was interrupted by Yoongi's hand on his thigh.

"Jimin, you have to relax. She's gonna be fine." 

Jimin exhales, hoping he was right. 

Promptly after, the door was hurriedly opened by Jisoo. The girl looked more determined than ever before.

"She's in the bedroom." Yoongi told her blandly, motioning down the hall. 

The sound of Jisoo's doc martens pounding against the wooden floor followed. 

Jin appeared in the doorway, a smug smile shared between him and Yoongi.

"How'd you get her to come?" Jimin questioned.

Jin motions to Yoongi "he called and told me Jennie was sick. That was all it took." 

"I know my stuff." 

"Now, you two, go take a break!" 

-

After arguing with Jimin for five minutes, Yoongi had finally convinced him to come outside.

The snow had began to pick up a bit, now coming down in large chunks rather than snow flakes. 

"Thanks for helping today." Yoongi breaks the silence, his hand wrapping around Jimin's "I couldn't have done in without you." 

When Yoongi looks him in the eyes, he decides he can't take it anymore. 

"Stop." He yanks his hand away "stop. Stop. Stop!" 

"What'd I do?" 

"You think we could go back to being like this after what you did?" 

Yoongi frowns, ashamed, and drops his gaze to his lap. 

"This has been probably the worst week I've had in a while..." Jimin states drily, his eyes closed.

"And than you show up at my dorm. And all the sudden, it all goes away." Jimin mumbles, now looking at his lap again "Min Yoongi, I've liked you for five months." 

Yoongi finally looks at him, and he falls all over again.

"And when I finally build up the courage to ask you out, you stood me up." Jimin Remarked bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Jimin." Yoongi responded, his voice small and frail.

Jimin exhaled "you could've just said no. You didn't have to ditch me last minute." 

Yoongi put a hand at the back of Jimin's head and ran his thumb over his cheekbone "but I didn't wanna say no." 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, more confused than before "huh?" 

"Jimin, I like you. So much." Yoongi said, his cheeks turning deep red "I thought that if I went, you'd stand me up." 

Jimin's face relaxed a bit, a look of empathy setting in "you really think I'd do that to you?" 

"The last time I was asked on a date was last year. And that's what happened." Yoongi couldn't look at Jimin anymore.

Jimin let out a sigh "I'd never do that to you. Ever." 

Yoongi giggled, a hand on the curve of Jimin's check "you totally would." 

"No!" 

"What if you had a dance recital?" 

Jimin rolled his eyes "you'd be invited, ya dummy!" 

"As what?" Yoongi asked, getting a little closer "cuz I sure would love to go to my boyfriend's hypothetical dance recital." 

"You wanna be my boyfriend?" 

Yoongi nods. 

"are you sure. Cuz if this is a joke-" 

Yoongi's kissing him before he could finish. 

And the snow is falling and his hands are numb, but he's not complaining. 

-

Back inside, everyone is warm and laughing. 

The frank Sinatra album playing in the background mixed with the Christmas tree and the snow outside made the apartment seem like a movie scene. 

Jisoo, sitting upon Jennie's lap, was admiring her new ring while Jennie admired her. Yes, the two would miss there friends dearly, but this was what they were meant to do.

Hobi was causing his usual ruckus, belting out "I will always love you" though it wasn't playing while Tae freaked out over the fact that Jungkook was asleep on his shoulder. 

Jin had Namjoon on the phone, speaking in a hushed tone he told him everything as he made food for the group. The two were perfectly incapsulated in there own world. Just the two of them.

And finally, Jimin and Yoongi were draped over each other in the last remaining spot. Clearly to small for both of them, but they didn't mind. 

Jimin looked up to find Yoongi staring at him. 

"What're you looking at, Min?" Jimin teased, playing with Yoongi's hand. 

"You." Yoongi announces simplistically "my boyfriend." 

Jimin grinned, not really believing that any of this was real. Thinking that within minutes he'd wake up in the chair next to Jennie's bed.

But it was real alright.

"You're so cute. Wow. I can't believe you're mine." 

Jimin smiled again "same."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)))


End file.
